They Don't Know About Us
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: What happens when Atemu's father discovers his son has a relationship with the high priest? A song fic to the song 'They Don't Know About Us'. Scandalshipping, AxPS. Contains shounen ai/mild yaoi/ boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read. I don't own the cover! All rights go to the original artist(s)!
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I'm just a fan girl who can dream she does._**

**UPDATED 3/24/15- Alright, so, according to one of my reviewers, we're not allowed to do song fics anymore. Which, I'm completely pissed about as every other fanfiction site allows it. BUT, I don't want to be some idiot who can't change her ways, so I had to delete the lyrics. If you want the full effect, I suppose you could listen to the actual song while reading. :P Sorry people, but if you're going to get mad at anyone, it's FF . net, not me.  
**

* * *

"Atemu, you know we can't do this..." Seth sighed, unable to bear the look of sadness the young Monarch's face.

"Seth..." It was the first time the priest had ever heard his future Pharaoh's voice pained and saddened, and a feeling of guilt shot through his veins as he realized he was the cause.

"I guess you're right." Seth murmured with a smile on his face, wrapping his hand around Atemu's lithe waist.

"Seth?" Atemu asked softly, his voice barely above the hush of a whisper.

"You need sleep, my young prince." The priest whispered gently, brushing his hand over deep maroon locks of hair.

"But I want to be with you..." Atemu said sadly, his voice reminding Seth of that of a child's.

The brunette smiled warmly. "And you will, in the morning."

This silent promise, Seth was sure he'd be able to keep. After all; he is the most trusted priest in the entire palace.

But oh, does fate love to make things different.

"Atemu." It was his father's sharp voice. "Wake up."

Immediately, the youth sat up, prepared to do whatever was required of him. But to his surprise, he saw several servants, all with disappointed looks on their faces.

And in the middle of them, was Seth, head bowed in utter shame.

But was he ashamed of getting caught?

Or was he ashamed he didn't keep his promise?

"Father, what's wrong?" Atemu asked suddenly, disliking how angry his father's grip on Seth's tunic was.

"You know it is wrong for you to do this!" His father yelled angrily. He jabbed a finger in Seth's direction. "You are both males!"

Atemu was speechless. Had one of the servants seen Seth exit the room late at night, and start a huge rumor? Or had his father assumed something just because they'd been in each others' embrace?

"Why, is it wrong?" Atemu spoke finally, his voice calm and controlled.

"Yes, it is two males, father." A smile slowly crept across the tanned face. "But what difference does that make, when it's love?"

The Pharaoh glowered at his own son. "It is taboo; disgusting, and vile."

Those in the room were taken aback by the harsh words that came from their King's mouth. Never before had he spoken so rudely towards anyone; especially his own son.

"Why is it, father?" Atemu's smile was replaced by a serene expression. "Answer me that."

For the first time for many, the King was speechless. No harsh words came from his mouth, and no whip was threatened to be used at such a rebellious question.

"You say it's taboo because it is not common." The future Pharaoh continued. "If it were common for males to love males, you would not mind, I can assure you that."

Seth raised his head in shock, surprised at how deep the young Monarch in front of him was willing to go in order to protect not only their relationship, but also Seth's own life.

Atemu's father shook his head in disgrace, muttering incoherently as he exited the room, quickly followed by the mass of servants who insisted on comforting him about his son's treachery.

All except for Seth, and Mana.

"You did a wonderful thing," The young girl whispered quietly, giving the future-king one last smile before exiting the room.

As soon as the apprentice had left, Seth rushed over to Atemu and quickly embraced him tightly, pleased when he felt Atemu's own arms wrapping around his back.

"I'm sorry, Atemu." Seth whispered sadly, petting the hair he'd grown to love so much.

The other youth looked up, a warm smile painted on his soft features. "There's no reason to be."

"I love you, Seth."

"And I you, Atemu."

* * *

**;-; I hate homophobics. DO THEY NOT KNOW THE HEARTBREAK THEY CAUSE?! Anyway, this is for a lesbian friend of mine. She's being bullied by homophobics so I wrote this for her. She loves Prideshipping &amp; Scandalshipping, and this came to mind. She also loves this song. c:  
**

**And I might turn this into a multichapter fic, depending on the response it gets.**

**R&amp;R, and don't bother flaming. I won't even begin to take it personally.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! whatsoever. All rights go to its creators and no Copyright Infringement is Intended.**_

**Warning! Despite the first chapter, the second (this one) and possible future chapters might not be related to the song. Also, this chapter happens a day after the previous one did, in case you're wondering.  
**

**Thank you Miqu and Moonlight for reviewing! I appreciate you both so much! (and Moonlight, thank you for reading my other Yu-Gi-Oh! story as well!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Atemu found himself standing at the front of the palace, overlooking the carts and other things moving past it. He'd once longed, as a child, to ride in one of the wooden feeding carts.

His father had called him ridiculous and silly, but Seth had thought it was a funny idea and told Atemu that one day, they'd get in a cart together late at night and gaze up at the stars.

The now-older Egyptian smiled at the memory of him giggling and agreeing to this idea, saying that he'd see the brightest star first. Seth had quickly said he would, and the two would bicker playfully for hours.

Atemu frowned. Seth never had kept that promise, though it wasn't just to call it a promise, considering Seth had never even said the word during that conversation.

Still, the golden hay in the cart rolling by looked so inviting.

Atemu longed to know what it was like to be free for once. Not wearing any sort of regal jewelery or extensive cosmetics, not even his crown or maybe even his long purple cape.

But it was impossible for him to go anywhere, according to his father and the servants, without a cloak. His father had explained to him the many dangerous people that could harm him.

But that had been so many years ago. Atemu was older now; nearing 18. There wasn't any reason why he couldn't take care of himself. He hated being babied just because of his position.

Standing up, the soon-to-be Pharaoh entered the palace once more and walked straight to his room. After making sure no one was cleaning it, he ran over to a fold of purple cloth in the corner and from it he removed a jewel encrusted dagger.

The dagger was made of the finest steel, while the jewels were perfectly polished and well-cut. It was a sight for any pair of eyes; whether you were interested in swords or weapons, or you were just a passerby.

Tucking the dagger into a hidden pocket onto his tunic (despite the bulky jewels, it hid well) and glanced slightly at the cloak laying near his feet. He shook his head and moved it aside, not wanting to bother with it.

He'd worn it enough; it was time to make his own choices instead of having others make it for him.

Quietly, he exited his room and made his way down the hall without attracting attention. It wasn't that hard, considering it was around the time the servants and guards ate their food.

But Seth was different; he ate when the Atemu and his father ate, as he was the High Priest and had that privilege.

So, when Atemu rounded the corner, he wasn't surprised to see Seth looking around for someone. Namely him, guessing by the direction he was heading in. It would lead him to Atemu's favorite spot; the balcony, where he could overlook his entire kingdom.

The moment Seth's head was turned, Atemu darted behind him, praying the brunette had neither seen nor heard him. Luckily, that seemed to be the case when Seth made no move in his direction.

The tri-colored haired youth ran until he reached the side of the palace wall, where no one would see him if he entered the town. It didn't matter much if he had no cloak; he was the Pharaoh's son and Egypt's prince.

Anyone who touched him would face certain death, depending on what type of 'touching' was done. Someone severe as an assassination attempt would most certainly result in paying the ultimate price.

As Atemu thought this to reassure himself, he didn't notice Seth a few feet away from him with a knowing smile on his face. He couldn't blame the boy for wanting to exit the palace; he himself had dreamed of it.

But there wasn't any way he was letting Atemu enter such a city with only a dagger to guard him.

The prince was oblivious to Seth standing near him and continued walking towards the city. A feeling in his heart warned him that this wasn't the wisest idea, that there was something going on in this city that he need not go near.

But even the wise can act young and foolish, and in this scenario, Atemu was just that: young and foolish.

Though he'd matured in his thoughts, actions, and words, you can never take away a lifelong dream from a strong heart. Because once you have your heart set on something, it's hard to let it go.

And this was exactly what Atemu told himself throughout the years, even after his father told him to let the dream go and let it fly away into the burning Egyptian sun.

But, the youth paid no heed, and here he was, being rebellious.

The moment he entered the city, Atemu felt different, like a part of him had just been clicked into place. This was his first time without being held back within the city's walls(1).

Seth chuckled lightly when he saw Atemu's reaction. It reminded him of the first he'd been offered milk and honey, a reward for doing so well with the prince. It had been sweet and creamy, he'd squealed like a little toddler at the taste.

Though the Egyptian prince wasn't quite squealing, he was certainly very excited.

But, remembering the crooks and bandits he'd been warned about for many years, he felt the pocket on his tunic to make sure his dagger still rest there and smiled when he felt one of the jewels.

It was his only form of self-defense, so he had to hang onto it if he wanted to stay alive or unharmed.

All of a sudden, he heard loud and obnoxious laughter coming from his right, and he quickly whipped around in order to see who it was. Someone he knew, or someone he did not.

As expected, it was a stranger, though he was far from being an innocent passerby.

"Well well," The stranger spoke menacingly, "if it isn't the prince himself."

Atemu rolled his eyes slightly, but did not reveal his dagger. Seth noticed this and smiled. The youth had learned well, and had certainly (despite his father's doubts) learned how to surprise attack.

Making his enemy think he was defenseless was a tactic that many a guard had shown to him, teaching the tri-colored haired youth just went to strike and how to do it in order to land a perfect blow.

"You just have to show off with all of your gold, don't you?" The strange man continued bitterly.

Atemu was taken aback by this attitude change, but quickly recovered and shook his head. "I am in no way trying to brag; my father makes me wear this." He gestured to his current appearance.

"Well then, perhaps I could..." An evil glint flashed in narrowed eyes. "take it off your hands for you?"

Atemu shook his head, "Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I can barter with it."

The man grinned widely, which immediately set off alarm bells in Atemu's head. "Who said anything about bartering?"

With that sentence, he removed a large battle axe from where it had rested on his back. Atemu's eyes widened. Anyone who could wield and carry an axe that big must have extreme strength.

But brawn wasn't brains.

Atemu remembered to keep his head and not panic, no matter what happened. And should death look as if it was knocking on his door, he'd go down like a warrior: fighting tooth and nail.

Seth couldn't help it; he was proud of the fire that burned in Atemu's eyes. He had always admired the defiant and proud air the prince had wherever he went, as it inspired countless others, including himself.

But he couldn't let Atemu fight alone.

It was his duty as the High Priest, his lover, and his cousin(2).

Unsheathing his own sword, Seth stepped out from the dark shadows where he'd been spectating for the past couple minutes. The man looked unmoved by Seth's arrival and the brunette youth didn't blame him.

Visually, although good-looking, he looked slightly lanky. He was certainly not to be underestimated in a fight, but he didn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of those he faced.

Unless they'd faced him before.

Then, they'd know how graceful he was with the blade, and how light on his feet he was. Even the Pharaoh himself had been impressed by Seth's skill with the sword, and he was one of the greatest sword fighters in all of Egypt!

"And who is this?" The man sneered. "Your guard, I presume?"

Seth outwardly glared, but on the inside, he was smiling broadly. This man, as expected, was underrating him. He thought he was nothing but some boy who wished to be off the palace guard.

Little did the man know, Seth was more accomplished at sword fighting than the captain of the guard himself.

"Seth..." Atemu's voice held warning, as if silently begging his lover not to go through with this.

The brunette laughed softly. "Don't worry. I've faced tougher."

The words were clearly meant to ruffle the man's feathers, and oh, did they. The man was hysterical, furious at the obvious poke at his pride. Seth was counting on this and smiled, another silent taunt.

"We'll see how pretty that smile is once it's bloody!" The man snarled angrily, his heart quickening its pace.

Seth only continued smiling, before finally responding with, "The smallest dogs often bark the loudest(3)."

That did it; it set off the short fuse that was already lit. The man charged angrily, surprisingly with his battle axe. Quickly, Seto shoved Atemu to the side as a sign for him to stay out of the fight.

The Egyptian prince looked reluctant but stood from afar willingly. He wouldn't want to get in Seth's way, after all. He wasn't even as skilled with the sword as Seth was, though it didn't count him out as a good fighter.

Seth was spending most of his time dodging attacks as the man had a horrible habit of swinging his axe downward and then yanking it out of the dirt road. It would be the death of him someday, as it left him open to attack.

"Can we at least fight man to man? Sword to sword?" Seto questioned harmlessly.

The man grunted and lay down his axe before removing a sword from his side belt. Not surprisingly, it was large was well, though what it made up for in size it lost in agility.

It would be hard for the man to move the sword, even if he was strong. Seth had the advantage, but the man didn't seem to care.

Both pointed their swords at each other before the battle began.

* * *

**Well, you guys seemed to semi-like the first chapter and it got 2 reviews, which isn't what I was expecting at all. I know this is way longer than the first chapter and I hope you guys didn't mind the shortness of the first one.  
**

**(1)I read in an Egyptian History book that some cities were guarded with walls. Think Attack on Titan, but not that tall and not that long. It just covers the city. You could also think of classic fairytale towns.**

**(2) Yes, they are related, so this pairing is incest if you squint. **

**(3) This is a quote from Zane/Ryo Truesdale from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX game. He might've said it in the anime but I'm not sure.**

**R&amp;R, and no flames, please.**


End file.
